


Don't Mess With an Angry Pregnant Lady

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Charmed, Pacific Rim (2013), Sanctuary (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), etc... - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the youngest of my OFC is preggers, leader of The Llyeandra(Spoken; Lee-Ann-Dra) Council, forced to follow protical(Rule one: No one enters or exits a Council meeting alive if they are a enemy. Rule two; Racism is not allowed. Rule three; Deals can be made but, must be spoken over by all Llyandra family members.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With an Angry Pregnant Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy about rereads. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I put in as many referances as I could, hopefully you catch them. (In the world, it is 2025(roughly, nothing is mapped out) and so the main threat is the Kaiju. But all beings are not exempt from the damages made by the Kaiju, hence the meetings. (Dwarves are from LotR btw.)) No Hunger Games, Fire Us, Artimis Fowl or various other's that I love is mentioned because I don't know the worlds enough. And while I mention a few things that are even further future and further more future, the Llyandra family can go into the future at a whim.

Standing on the precipice in the council room she stands proud next to her twin sister, her eldest sister and her brothers. The blond and bubbly twins stand in front of them as if to fight off attackers. One in pigtails down to her hips, Skylar thinks of a violent and methodic Baby Spice when she sees her sister. While the other in a leather pants, jacket, gloves and boots with pigtails stands on the other side. Hair dipped in pink ink, Lilly raises her brow as Lilly-Anne's is dipped in blue. Cries of war fill the room from the large U around them and the coming army trying to attack the council. 

"Sky, Skylar! What do we do? This is your deal." The eldest female dressed in nude cotton cloth bodysuit, faux fur lined cape to match her almost sports bra like top and ankle length skirt. "We will fight with you until the end, love." Wincing the English platinum blond warns as a spear appears in her hand.

"Sky, you know your song." The eldest brother whispers standing at her side, holding her numb left hand. His navy sweater, slacks and boots a comfort to her eyes to see as her younger brother taps the same shoulder.

Shorter, messy brown hair but same clothing, he smiles softly before shape shifting. His falcon like body lands on the eldest sisters arm guard, ready to send out the message.

"Sister, this is your call but be warned. Not all of them can fight, not all are willing to fight." The blackette at her side warns softly looking out at the room filled with Dwarves, Sprites, Succubae, Werewolves, etc. "Those Demons want the Humans. You are the Human leader, you protect them. Just like I protect Vampires and any creature that cannot be seen. Just like Anna protects the Wolves and the Mutants. Even those two computer heads protect the Super Human's." Anne-Marie nods to the pigtailed women as Tony Stark holds his arm back to protect his red headed wife.

Looking at her twin, black hair down in wavy curls, leather pants, boots and jacket made for speed. Her body creates holsters with guns pushing out of her clothing like puss from a popped zit all around her body. "You were the first human born from us, you have mutant powers to defend or use in offensive, with music. You are the strongest and now with your child..."

Skylar looks down at her large stomach, setting her hands on it, as if she hadn't known about it at all.

"You are the choosing factor. We will fight but if you think we have to retreat, we will at your command." Anne-Marie adds looking out to the door that is breaching.

A pause happens. No cheering, no yells, just silence. As if to say the demons have a elephant ready to punch through the door. Then roars start up until the door is entered by blood thirsty Demons. A leader comes foreword in a Human body while the rest stand in revolting stench and looks. Black meat hanging onto bones.

"Well, well! The Council is all here!" The voice yells out making all of the Werewolves, Dwarves and Humans yell out in anger.

"Silence!" Skylar's voice rings out, silencing the room as she steps down from the podium in her black gossamer gown. "You have entered a Sanctuary." Looking to her right, she earns a nod from Nikola Tesla and Helen Magnus who are ready to fight. Turning to her left she smiles softly to the few super heroes she knows, like her ex Remy Leboe who came from a parallel world to fight with her, Hawkeye, Black Widow and two young men who are Hunters. Her subjects look to her as leaders of their own right, nodding in agreement, to do whatever she decides. "My name is Skylar Llyandra. Leader of the Humans, from the Sanctuaries, to the PPDC, to the various agencies like The Unit. I protect the land above and below. You do not scare me or my family." Holding up her hand, she stops the Demon from speaking as she turns to her sister at her side, signing behind her back to get all creatures unable to fight hidden away. Anne-Marie clicks her heel in Morse Code to tell her that she understand the youngest woman in the family. "The Council does not take to kindly to threats, to killing innocents or barging in to it's meetings."

The pinkette turns to the Demon specifically, eyes on him. "My brother told me I knew my song. He's right."

Growls and hisses fill the room as Skylar's mouth opens. Carmen's "Habanera" spills from her lips as the sounds of teeth gnashing, swords clanging and screams fill the large white room. Time slows but also speeds up at the changes in tempo as he voice sings. People gain strength all around her as her mutant powers work. The damages she can inflict on the Demon's, just due to her deadly voice fills the room as she defends her people.

Blood splatters along the white walls as she continues on.

The enemies in front of her is pushed back against the far wall. Tears fall down her cheeks as the pinkette pushes the enemies back into the main hallways and down into the foyer. As her voice finishes the melodic piece, Skylar closes her eyes tightly before walking foreword in anger. "I told you to back down!" The anger of her voice reverberates in the hall and down the bubble she has created around the enemy. "You left me no choice! You left us no choice!"

Mack Gerhardt turns from his station at the door, he runs to her side as she yells out. "Skylar!" Yelling out her name she turns to catch his eye before turning to the Demons in her trap. Innocents hide or disappear as the ginger in fatigues runs to her aid. "You beat Magneto, you fought against the dark Hunters that slaughter innocents. Contain them until your Sisters and us can."

Nodding as she turns into his shoulder, hiding her fear and anger as the stored energy in her body is surging out to protect her people.

The Charmed Ones and various other witches chant words as others set stones or candles on each end of the bubble before the bubble disappears. "Ready!" Piper Halliwell yells out as Elena Michaels yells out agreeing on the other side.

"We don't have to kill them!" Helen yells out as she speaks with Phoebe. "We can send them to another plane of existence." Rushing over with a book in her hand, the English woman grins as her eldest sister nods agreeing.

Anne turns to her husband Lucian growls protectively of his wife and Skylar. "You are my family." Grinning as he turns from the angry Demons to the pinkette. "You are not allowed to marry another Human, you need protection." Pushing the pinkette to get angry and continue fighting, the werewolf nags and teases his sister in law.

Grinning back into Mack's shoulder she holds onto him tightly. "What, marry like Bo?" A somewhat offended Bo yells out as Kenzi follows laughing. "Just kidding, you would never marry." Giggling, the pinkette smiles rubbing her large belly. "Finish sending them on another plane, I can pull the rest away." Mack rubs her back as Skylar hums softly.

"Don't worry Pinky, I am sure that there is a dating website for Humanoid females with a mother of four. One; A son in a gate of hell, Two; A abused son turned Wolf and twin humans on the way." Kenzi replies cheekily as Lucian pats her back. "Or we could just find a couple Wolves that would want a wife?" Both laugh as Skylar giggles turning to the hard working Witches.

"Done?" The three Charmed Sisters dressed allot alike in Bohemian chic nod in reply as a white glow appears all around the Demon's in their trap. The Demons started to disappear in front of them as they cry out in fear.

When the last Demon disappears, Skylar drops into her eldest sister's arms. "I need rest, then some food and then we have to finish this damned council meeting." Rolling her eyes, the pinkette pouts playfully earning grins from Sam and Dean as they help the pregnant woman to a room that Kenzi and Bo specify.

A few minutes later Kenzi runs out as the metal from her random chains rattle on her clothing while her boots "thunk" on the wood floor. "Where is her Koala!" Earning surprised looks from many of the Dwarves and Fairies cleaning up, Anna-Marie walks over. "She is going to labour and needs her Koala!" Kenzi reiterates as Hercules Hansen perks up at the thought of his wife giving birth.

"Herc'!" The blackette yells out as the pigtailed sisters face one another searching every room that has cameras.

"JARVIS and Watchtower doesn't have it, maybe at home?"

"Wake up Raleigh!" Lilly yells back in frustration.

"Where was the last place she slept?" Kenzi yells at the two with a stomp of her boot.

Sheepishly as Bucky can be, he walks in ruffling his hair dressed in a coat and tails of sort in shabby but chic brown. "She slept with me, I brought him. Can't believe she still sleeps with a Stitch toy and named him Koala..." Shaking his head he grins as Emma holds Grace's hand. "Grace, go get your brother Isaac. Too bad Adam couldn't be here to see the twins." Ruffling his hair sadly he walks down the hallway to go to the room as Kenzi shrugs before running to catch up with the other husband.

"Go help her you dolt!" Chuck smacks his fathers back with a grin walking with him.

"Isn't this nice, fight Demons. Get twins, reminded by the fact that our sister has a boy in a pit and still have clean up the mess." Lucian remarks in the quiet. Anne takes a pillow from the seat she has just righted, throwing it at the ancient werewolf playfully.

The pigtailed twins cock their heads still facing one another. "Should we tell Charlie and Don Eppes? What about Doctor Reid and Miss Penelope?" One asks as the other remarks curiously. "Who else should we tell? Jax Teller? They might be busy..." "Oh! What about Bourne, Cross and Cougar? Wait... Don't tell Cougar before Jensen... Ugh... Have you seen him have a tantrum because his "Bestie" knew something he didn't..." With a roll of their eyes they turn to the main hallway a cries follow down. "So not doing the nappies..." Visibly shaking in fear the two start calling people all over the country as Newt runs in.

"What happened here? Tendo said that Hermann and I had to be here to explain why Kaiju are a threat!" Disappointed, the crazed rock star doesn't notice the threatening looks from various people with war wounds being healed. "I was even able to get Captain Reynolds and Kaylee to come..." Hermann's cane taps as he follows with a grunt and shake of his head as Newton pushes on. "Even Andromeda let me use her grafting information! The Tulip was out of range..."

"We would ask you what you were doing with Andromeda..." Lilly remarks cheekily.

"But we know she intimidates you." Lilly-Anne adds with a grin earning a frustrated pout from the mad scientist.

"Booya!" The twins shout playfully like their sister would, if she wasn't in post labour.

"This is Haven PD, Lilly wanted to speak to Audrey, Duke and Nathan about something?" A butch fellow with sandy blond hair and scruff on his face pops on a screen with a bullet proof vest on from Haven PD.

A pause from the twins as they think and speak in unison. "Can we keep him?"

"No!" The room shouts in reply as the blond flushes.

"Mean-y faces..." "But he's so cute though!" The other growls in a cute way with a pout.

**Author's Note:**

> Referances(Not in order):  
> Pacific Rim  
> Underworld  
> Starhunter  
> Andromeda  
> Avengers  
> Once Upon a Time  
> Supernatural  
> SmallVille  
> Lord of the Rings  
> The Unit  
> The Otherworld Series  
> Charmed  
> Haven  
> Lost Girl  
> (Not mentioned but in the backstory) Political Animals  
> Firefly  
> Numb3rs  
> Criminal Minds  
> Lost Girl  
> Teen Wolf  
> Sons of Anarchy  
> Bourne  
> Sanctuary


End file.
